June 14, 2017 NXT results
The June 14, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 25, 2017. Summary Drew McIntyre's return tour continued and so did the Scot's domination. McIntyre laid a vicious beating upon Rob Ryzin, who made the suspect decision to egg on the Scottish brawler. As a result, McIntyre picked up another “w” after delivering a single-leg Yakuza Kick for the pinfall. Only Akam was needed to absolutely destroy The Authors of Pain's opponents and pick up the emphatic victory. Rezar spent the contest standing outside the ring, talking with Paul Ellering, but made his way back inside the squared circle after the contest to deliver the Super Collider to the NXT Tag Team Champions’ unfortunate prey. Akam & Rezar's WWE Hall of Fame manager then stood in the ring with his monsters, calling Heavy Machinery's challenges foolish. Tucker Knight & Otis Dozovic didn't take long to respond, stomping out to the ring to go face-to-face with the towering pair. Instead of letting the potential earth-shattering collision take place, Ellering stepped in front of his powerful tandem as they backed away from the tense confrontation. The Velveteen Dream defeated former Cruiserweight Classic competitor Raul Mendoza and he did it in style. Showcasing his unique combination of flash and hard-hitting offense, Dream earned the pinfall victory via a majestic top-rope elbow drop that conjured up memories of “Macho Man” Randy Savage. Just weeks after battling in an epic NXT Women's Championship Triple Threat Match at TakeOver: Chicago, Asuka, Nikki Cross and Ruby Riot squared off again in a huge title rematch. However, this time, the contest had an added elimination stipulation. Riot was ousted first after Cross perched Riot's feet across the top turnbuckle and nailed her with a vicious spinning neckbreaker. Cross and Asuka then proceeded to fight throughout Full Sail University as the referee called the match a No Contest. That didn't stop the bitter rivals from brawling outside the arena and throughout the backstage area. The Scottish Superstar delivered the final blow in this wild throw-down with a cross body to The Empress of Tomorrow, sending both competitors crashing through a table below. Results ; ; *Drew McIntyre defeated Rob Ryzin (3:24) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Anthony Dominguez & Wilmer Freyday (0:57) *The Velveteen Dream defeated Raul Mendoza (3:38) *Asuka © vs. Nikki Cross vs. Ruby Riot in a Triple Threat Elimination Match for the NXT Women's Championship ended in a no contest (12:26) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-14-17 NXT 1.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 2.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 3.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 4.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 5.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 6.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 7.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 8.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 9.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 10.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 11.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 12.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 13.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 14.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 15.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 16.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 17.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 18.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 19.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 20.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 21.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 22.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 23.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 24.jpg 6-14-17 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #252 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #252 at WWE.com * NXT #397 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events